Because Of You
by Malaysian Gal
Summary: I will talk with the woman. Only her.' 'Can you tell me specifically who this woman is' 'Yes, Sophie. Sophie Neveu, S'il vous plaît...' Silas x Sophie
1. Sophie Neveu, S'il vous plaît

**(A/N: Sophie x Silas, need I say more? Anyway, this is a fanfic about two enemies, bound together. No, really. I MEAN bound together… You'll see later. It will start with Drama and Romance will follow. Enjoy…)**

Inside a French hotel, in a luxurious hotel suite, lay a stressed Sophie Neveu on the satin cushions of the bed. A police file in her pale hands, opened up for her to inspect. Her tired, green eyes scanned each page slowly, taking in every detail, every sentence and every letter. Her red locks were let down and blanketed her shoulders. The crime scene photos were disturbing, especially a certain photograph which had captured her naked grandfather, his arms and legs spread out in an eagle like position. A red pentacle on his chest and blue words scrawled out as a ultra-violet light hovered over them.

_13-3-2-21-1-1-8-5_

_O, Draconian Devil!_

_Oh, Lame Saint!_

_P.S Find Robert Langdon._

Sophie sighed, yes, she was reading a copy of the crime file. The crime of the murder of Jacques Sauniere and the three Senechaux. Sophie turned a page and stared at the picture of the murderer. A pale face, silvery white hair, red pupils with pink irises. Silas, the albino.

Sophie felt her hand clench on the corner of the card paper file that held the information. The memories were too vivid, too strong to forget…

_Sophie tore the piece of foil she held in half. In doing so, Robert and Leigh were alerted of her actions as she walked briskly to the bound albino at the back of the moving plane. The monk stared at her with curiosity plainly painted on his face. With her mind filled with anticipation, she tore off the piece of duct tape that covered his white mouth. The monk gasped and looked at her with an emotionless face._

"_Did you kill Jacques Sauniere?" Sophie whispered, grabbing Silas' arms and shaking him. The monk noticed her intentions and adverted the direction of his eyes to the window. Sophie shook his arms with frustration and followed his gaze as he looked back at her._

"_Did you kill Jacques Sauniere?" Sophie whispered. As she saw him opened his mouth to speak, she felt excited and moved her face closer. She was soon disappointed._

"_I am the messenger of God," Silas muttered, shifting his gaze to the floor. Sophie raised her hand and swiped it across Silas' face. Robert and Leigh now stared at her with curiosity. Silas shook off the painful sensation and looked at Sophie as she spoke again._

"_Did you kill my grandfather?" Sophie hissed, anger sparking in her eyes._

"_I am the messenger of God," Silas repeated, his expression unchanged. Sophie raised her hand once more and the painful sensation greeted Silas again. Now, Silas said something else._

"_Every breath you take is sin. No shadow will be safe, for you will be haunted by angels," Silas growled. Sophie stared at him with an angry look._

"_Do you believe in God?" She asked him. She didn't wait for a reply. "Your God does not forgive murderers." Silas stared at her. "He burns them," she hissed. Silas' eyes widened and Sophie smiled and nodded her head._

That monk had stared at her in such a way, that she had been disturbed by the mere thought of him. He was so eerie and silent. He did not make a sound and he did not move after that incident. Shocked, he was. But not as shocked as Sophie after that night.

Her phone rang…

After three rings, Sophie picked up her mobile phone. "Allo?" Sophie said. As she waited for a reply, there was a ruckus in the background of the caller.

"Agent Sophie Neveu," the voice of Lieutenant Fache muttered at the other end. "We need you at the office, now. There is a matter we need to discuss."

Before Sophie could answer, Fache had already hung up on her. She sighed and looked at the clock on the suite wall. Ten minutes to twelve…

_

* * *

_

"Lieutenant Fache?" Sophie muttered as she walked into the office. Fache nodded and gestured to a seat in front of his desk. Fache turned on the lights in the small office and sat in his seat. Robert followed in and closed the door behind him.

"Good evening, Agent Sophie," Fache said, shuffling the papers on his desk and storing them in a small desk drawer. "And to you, Professor Langdon."

Robert nodded and gave a slight wave. Fache motioned the both of them to two chairs placed before his table. Robert and Sophie pulled the wheeled chairs and sat on the black material.

"Sophie Neveu," Fache began. "You are aware of the man that killed you grandfather?" Sophie was shocked at the question but nodded. 'What was he up to?' Sophie thought.

"The man is currently in police custody and we need to export him from the country," Fache said. Sophie was shocked. "To a foreign high security prison in an uncharted region of the world. He will be kept there for the remainder of his life and away from the Bishop." Sophie opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find the words. "The Bishop will bribe the police to let the monk go if he knows of his whereabouts," Fache continued. "We must not let him escape police custody, so we told the Bishop that he had passed away." Sophie stared at Fache.

"But why call me?" Sophie asked, her mind flooding once again with the memories.

"Yes, Fache," Robert added in. "Why?"

"Because, he told us," Fache said. Robert and Sophie were left with astonished faces. Fache smirked slightly and opened a drawer on his desk. He took a small remote control from the drawer of his desk and pointed it to a small television. The video player clicked and the television was filled with the image of a small room that contained a metal table and two people.

"Silas," Fache muttered, his voice slightly altered by the recording. "You killed five people, one of them a nun, in cold blood. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Silas looked up at Fache with his red eyes and muttered. "I was doing the work of God," Silas muttered, his accent lacing his words. "It was the right way."

"It _was_, Silas," Fache muttered. "Bishop's Aringarosa's last words were, 'We were betrayed. Me and Silas. I am sorry.' By whom you were betrayed, we already found out. But either way, you are guilty for murder. Tell us, what the reason was."

Silas stared at Fache with an expressionless look. "I will not talk about this with you, Detective," Silas said. "I will only talk with the woman."

Fache looked at him with an odd look. "I always thought monks were not allowed to-" Fache began but was cut off by a glare from Silas.

"I am still living the vow of celibacy, Detective," Silas muttered, an angered look replacing his expressionless face. "I said I will talk with the woman. Only her."

"Can you tell me specifically who this woman is?" Fache muttered.

"Yes, her full name I do not know," Silas muttered, his eyes adverting to the metal table. "But she goes by the name of Sophie, I have heard." He looked up at Fache with an amused look as Fache stared at him, shocked. "Sophie Neveu, S'il vous plaît.."

Fache turned off the video player and switched off the television. The screen was instantly blackened. He turned around and looked at the two. The room was silent as Robert and Sophie looked at Fache, deep in thought of what they have heard and seen. Only the sound of the ceiling fan could be heard in the plain silence.

"Fache," Sophie muttered. "Please tell us what happened afterwards."

Robert looked at her, surprised. Sophie returned it with a smile. "Afterwards, Sophie?" Fache said, his voice sounding like a caught criminal. "There-"

"I heard a loud ruckus when I picked up the phone," Sophie said. "Do not lie to me, Fache. I know."

"You ticked him off, didn't you?" Robert said. "Rubbing salt on his wound."

"Yes, yes," Fache said. Sophie grinned. "But do not forget what I have called you here for. We will send him to the prison, with you at his side, Agent Neveu." Sophie's eyes widened. "What?" Robert said. "On a private jet," Fache muttered. "The plane will land in it's destination in 39 hours. Plenty of time to get yourselves acquainted and enough to force the truth out of him."

"You're joking," Robert stated, his tired eyes staring at Fache, widened and shocked.

"No one's laughing, Monsieur Langdon," Fache muttered in reply.

**(A/N: Please Read and Review to let me know your opinions)**


	2. Au revoir, Robert

Inside a French hotel suite, two people, Robert Langdon and Sophie Neveu were having a quiet conversation. In Robert's case, a losing debate…

While Sophie walked back and forth, from the wardrobe to the king sized four poster bed, where a brown suitcase lay opened and half packed, Robert was (hopelessly) trying to convince Sophie and I quote, 'make her come to her senses'. Sophie merely shook her head as her straight route across the room and back was left undisturbed. The orange glow from the bedside lamp cast odd, stretched shadows across the cream coloured walls of the bedroom.

"Sophie, please," Robert said, from the bed while his eyes traced the image of Sophie, quickly moving, trying to find her passport. Sophie stopped rummaging through the drawer of the bedside table and groaned. "You don't necessarily need to go, an undercover agent can pose as you," Robert tried his last verbal excuse.

"Robert," Sophie said, closing the drawer of the rosewood handcrafted table. "That man held me, by knifepoint mere millimeters from himself. I think he'll notice the little details that show the agent replacement is obviously not me." Sophie closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "And, anyway, Robert," she added, opening her eyes and looking straight at him. "I am a woman of my word and I never leave anything unfinished."

"But Sophie," Robert said. "Is this what this is?" Sophie crossed her arms and looked at him. _'What now?'_ she thought. "The grudge that you hold because he murdered you grandfather?" Robert said. Sophie rolled her eyes and returned to looking through the wardrobe for some spare clothes. "Robert, that is not the reason that I am going," Sophie said, taking out a cream coloured cardigan. "You mean, not the _only_ reason," Robert assured.

Sophie kept silent as she took out the remainder of her clothes and placed them in the suitcase. The Louis Vuitton bag looked a little over packed. Sophie reconsidered the fleece jacket. "Sophie?" Robert said. Sophie fastened the lock and kneeled down beside the bed. She slipped a hand in and took out another bag, smaller this time. "Sophie?" Robert repeated. Sophie sealed her lips as she put her notebook, pens and other things inside the bag. "Sophie!" Robert said loudly.

"Robert," Sophie snapped, her French accent lacing the singular word. "I am making this clear. I _am_ going on the plane. I _will_ be with the albino monk. I_ won't _be in any danger. And I _do_ know how to protect myself. Understand?" Her infliction in her sentenced could make a raging Rottweiler go into submission. Robert sat on the bed, face unchanged and unaffected. He nodded his head slowly.

"Thank you," Sophie said. "Now, Robert," she said, her voice changing to a sweet kind melody. "Give me back my Passport, S'il vous plaît," she said.

Robert put on an amused face as he reached in the pockets of his black pants and pulled out a small book. Sophie reached out her hand and snatched it from his grip. "Cute," she commented as she dropped the book into her Louis Vuitton handbag.

The ring of Sophie's phone alarm rang through the room, a piercing, high pitched tune in a rhythmic tone. She reached for it in her jacket pocket and turned it off. "Time to go," she said. Robert stood up and Sophie gave him a hug. She gave him a peck on the cheek and grabbed her bags. "Au revoir, Robert," She said. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him." She gave a smile and closed the door behind her, leaving Robert alone, in the silence.

"I know, Sophie," Robert muttered. "But who's taking care of you?"


End file.
